


History

by charleybradburies



Category: NCIS
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, One Shot, POV Multiple, References to Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can't find his keys and Ziva gets an idiom right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

He groans as his cell phone rings for the third time.  


"McGee, I'm almost on my way, just go to the-"  


"This is Bishop, actually. Is everything okay?"  


He sighs.  


"No, Bishop," he grumbles. "I can't find my keys for the life of me."  


"Well, where'd you last see them?"  


"If I could remember, Bishop, I wouldn't be looking for them."  


"Right."  


"Just head to the bar, okay? I'll meet you guys there."  


"Okay, Tony. See you there."  


He shoves his cell into his back pocket and reaches to yank up a couch cushion. He hears a telltale jingling and grunts as he scoops the keychain into his palm then returns the cushion to its proper position. He slides his jacket over his shoulders and apologises to Kate and Ziva for cursing in front of them - because, yes, they were listening, and they're just little baby goldfish so he shouldn't have - before turning back around to give his apartment a once-over. He's messed it up a good bit in his search for his keys, but he'll have to deal with it later.  


He flicks off the light and opens the door to leave but stops dead in his tracks when he sees her.

***

She's been outside the apartment for nearly an hour, trying to work up her courage, and is caught off-guard worse than a deer in headlights when the door suddenly opens.  


He looks at her in disbelief, wide-eyed and silent, and her name escapes his lips, almost posed as a question, as though he was doubting whether she were human or a mirage. As much as she hopes for a steady voice and clear head, she fumbles.  


"I was not sure you were home. I was about to knock when you…"  


She fully meets his eyes and her words become irrelevant.  


A few minutes pass without them moving so much as an inch.

"Ziva…what…are you doing here?"  
"Couldn't live without you, I guess."

And the rest, as they say, is history.


End file.
